joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ale Frara
|-|Passive= |-|Normal= |-|Awakened= Summary This is a clone of a previous version of N-Alex after going to the Amino world. He wanted to kill everyone, but instead found himself being completely purified and ending up becoming like Ale Chara. Powers and Stats Key: Passive (Minimal K.I.) | Normal (Moderate K.I.) | Awakened (Immense K.I.) Tier: Unknown | 6-B | At least 2-B Name: Alex Mercy; usually referred to as "Ale Frara" Origin: REDACTED Gender: Male Age: 12-13 Classification: Copy of Alex created by Bread as "practice" for the real one, Smol Saiyan Child Powers and Abilities: |-|Passive/Normal=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers that can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Frara has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Enhanced Tolerance to Pain, Determination (Grants several abilities and immense statistic boosts), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Telekinesis, Ability to SAVE and LOAD (Though the exact nature of a FILE is unknown, he can use his "Save Points" as some sort of pocket realities where he can back-up timelines or store items, sometimes even attacks), Ability to gain LOVE through killing (Grants several abilities and immense statistic boosts), Time Manipulation (via SAVE and LOAD), Time Travel (via SAVE and LOAD), Timeline Creation and Destruction (via SAVE and LOAD), Acausality (Type 1. Isn't affected by constant time travel and has natural defense against paradoxes thanks to Determination), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Frara grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Reality Manipulation (Monsters and beings with Determination can naturally alter reality depending on their emotions), Soul Manipulation (Can interact with souls), Regeneration (Low-High. Regenerated from being reduced to a red mist. Low-Godly to Mid-Godly with enough Determination or Killing Intent), Self-Healing (Can recover physical and spiritual damage by eating certain types of food and drinking certain types of liquids), Self-Resurrection (Determination allows users to "refuse" death on several levels), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 4. His body kills diseases and aging. Frara can keep fighting even if reduced to his SOUL), Statistics Amplification (The more he feels like killing, the more powerful he will become, and the more he will be able to kill. The more he feels like killing, the more he will know how to kill, and the more he will be able to kill), Durability Negation (Can attack an enemy's SOUL, therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt and kill intangible / non-corporeal beings), Instinctive Reaction (Can automatically perform actions through sheer killer instinct), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can scribble over his own status screen to prevent opponents from analyzing his statistics and remove the brackets or parentheses from dialogues to make characters speak out loud, even going so far as to remove asterisks to make dialogue into action), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (The instincts that correspond to the aspects of Fear, especially those linked to the survival of a living being, are overpowered by his other aspects, such as his instinct to kill, naturally eliminating Fear), Morality Manipulation (Cannot be talked down into changing his ways due the vast knowledge regarding morality in many worlds), Mind Manipulation (His mind is so alien that no one actually understands what's going on inside), Memory Erasure (His mind cannot be forced to forget. Unaffected by the events of a RESET or TRUE RESET, being able to retain all of his memories), Extreme Temperatures (Capable of resisting temperatures of 9000 degrees Fahrenheit from MTT-brand stoves. Was able to traverse Hotland, a place hotter than the stove), Soul Manipulation (He can defend against and take hits to his soul as if they were normal attacks), Poison Manipulation (The Core seems to be filled with ozone, which both him and Frisk were unaffected by), Electricity Manipulation (Held onto an orb whose electric shocks briefly stopped Papyrus), Reality Warping (Monsters and beings with Determination can naturally alter reality depending on their emotions. With his own emotions, he can counter this), Existence Erasure (Can tank attacks that erase one's existence. The slightest mention or relation with Gaster can erase beings from multiversal history; although he isn't that much affected by it, others may still forget about him existing), Power Nullification (Can resist and counter the messing of his "commands" or "inputs" such as "FIGHT" or "ACT"), Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Determination allows one to change their fates and "scripted" events may be rewritten at his whim). |-|Awakened= All previous abilities to a far greater extent, additionally Bloodlust (At this point, Frara fights without any inhibitions, his abilities working at their maximum capacities without any sort of moral restrictions. Unlike with most naturally bloodlusted characters, Frara does not suffer from CIS or PIS, ensuring a quick and efficient kill), Non-Physical Interaction (Can now hurt and kill nonexistent / abstract beings), Void Manipulation (Frara's killing intent is so strong that it surrounds his very being, "killing" any attack that attempts to interact with any aspect of his being, including his "nucleus" AKA personal Aristotelian concept), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, Destruction only. His attacks work in a way that the recipient is damaged on an abstract level, hurting all alternate versions of them on a level that goes deeper than the soul), likely many more Attack Potency: Unknown (Unlike the other one, Frara has a rather limited sense of "not killing", so his passive state is rarely seen) | Country level (Despite his attack value not having yet been recorded, Frara was able to obliterate the entire Underground with one attack) | At least Multiverse level (Utterly dwarfs Full-Power Asriel Dreemurr in offensive capabilities, who dwarfs his previous self by an unknown but immense degree, who was dwarfing Photoshop Flowey by an infinite degree, who already dwarfed Chara by a massive degree, who in turn destroyed and recreated reality/the game itself, which contained countless timelines, and while the exact number is unknown, the sheer number of resets performed by characters such as Flowey and Frisk, along with the fact that a number composed of 216 'nines' is measurable at the end of the genocide route, would easily put the number in the multiversal range. Effortlessly shattered the barrier so that he could continue his genocide on the surface) Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Comparable to Frisk who is several times faster than cloud-to-ground lightning, guided missiles, explosions and rays of sunlight. Superior to Napstablook who managed to close his house's blinds before Flowey's flash of light got inside, while said light was on the doorstep); able to move even faster depending on his violent intentions | Nigh-Omnipresent (Can instantly appear at any point in space-time, with no real need to move) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength:; Unknown | At least Town Class, likely far higher | At least Multiversal Durability: Unknown | Country level (Unaffected by their destroying of the Underground) | Unknown, though regeneration, stamina, and the ability to "kill" attacks make him difficult to harm or even kill Stamina: Extremely High (Can withstand injuries grave enough to kill a normal person, such as beheading and disembowelment, and remain conscious for the rest of the fight. He is able to navigate Hotland, where even the outskirts were hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup into vapor instantly, without tiring) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable (Is always coming up with new stuff) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Aleverse Category:Male Characters Category:Smol Category:Children Category:Don't Touch the Child! Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Fourth Wall Interaction Category:Omnipresence Category:Saiyans Category:Edgy Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:KingPin0422's Profiles